


Plus que la vie

by LaueeeCarter



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4278636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaueeeCarter/pseuds/LaueeeCarter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La mère de Legolas, que j'ai nommé Faelhel, meurt au combat à Gundabad contre un Dragon. Les Elfes des bois ont convenu de les abattre pour ne pas qu'ils causent des ravages sur le chemin. Le Vertbois serait le premier royaume à être touché. Thranduil est témoin de la scène et souffre de la perte de la femme qu'il aime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plus que la vie

**Author's Note:**

> Salut :) Me revoilà avec une fanfic centrée sur Thranduil et sa femme que j'ai nommé Faelhel. J'aime beaucoup l'univers de SDA. Mes deux personnages préférés sont Legolas et Thranduil, oui le père et le fils. Les Elfes sont des créatures que j'aime beaucoup.
> 
> Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à leurs propriétaires. Je ne fais que les emprunter pour écrire une fanfiction.
> 
> J'espère que vous allez aimer. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, j'adore les lire !

_1312 du Troisième Âge – Les Halls de Thranduil_

_\- Naneth_  (Mère) ? Pourquoi devons-nous nous y rendre ? Demanda le jeune prince d'Eryn Galen, âgé de trois centaines d'années, à sa mère la belle Faelhel d'une voix légèrement tremblante alors qu'elle l'aidait à se préparer pour se rendre aux Montagnes Grises avec son père Thranduil, leurs meilleurs archers, lanciers et escrimeurs.

Le Roi des Elfes des bois avait convenu de se rendre aux Monts pour tenter de mettre un terme au retour des Dragons, Serpents comme les peuples Elfiques les appelaient, avec pour espoir de préserver la paix de leur monde, le Vertbois plus précisément. Ce royaume serait le premier à souffrir du retour de ces reptiles. Ceux-ci causeraient d'importants ravages sur leur chemin. Les Dragons se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux aux Montagnes Grises. Gundabad en était infesté.

\- Parce que nous le devons,  _ioneg_  (mon fils), répondit-elle de sa voix cristalline et douce comme le chant des rivières. Pour préserver notre monde.

Legolas était équipé de deux épées, mais la Reine avait jugé de l'équiper également de son arme de prédilection, l'arc. Le prince était un archer doué et elle était fière de lui. Terminant d'attacher une de ces armes qui avait été taillée spécialement pour son unique fils dans l'un des meilleurs arbres de leur forêt ainsi qu'un carquois rempli de flèches, elle le retourna et plongea ses grands yeux gris clairs et captivants dans les siens. Une chevelure noire de jet encadrait un visage pâle comme la neige au menton et aux pommettes proéminentes. Comme tout elfe qui se respecte, de grandes oreilles pâles, pointues et fines dépassaient de sa chevelure sombre. Faelhel avait terriblement peur pour son fils, terriblement peur de perdre le seul être qu'elle était certaine d'aimer. Legolas ferrait face pour la première fois à un véritable ennemi.

\- Je ressens de la peur en moi,  _naneth_...

-  _Av-'osto ioneg._  (Ne soit pas effrayé, mon fils)

Les lèvres fines et rosées de la Reine des Elfes se fendirent en un doux et réconfortant sourire qui illumina ses yeux et son beau visage. Elle leva une main délicate pour caresser tendrement la joue pâle de ce garçon maintenant devenu un jeune adulte.

\- L'Ombre se nourrit de la peur qui est en nous. Un guerrier ne doit jamais avoir peur. Jamais. Il se doit d'être courageux et fort. L'Ennemi fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour utiliser cette faiblesse à son avantage. Comprends-tu cela, Legolas ?

-  _No naneth_  (Oui mère), répondit-il, acquiesçant en signe de compréhension.

-  _De vethor veleg_  (Tu es un grand guerrier.)

En signe de remerciement, le prince plaça une main sur son cœur d'immortel et Faelhel répondit par un simple hochement de tête.

\- Allez, va rejoindre ton père.

Regardant l'ellon disparaître pour rejoindre les rangs de son mari, elle sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux. La Dame des bois ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être faible. Il y avait ce pincement au cœur, comme si quelque chose d'effroyable allait se produire, mais elle fit de son mieux pour l'ignorer, se disant que tout allait bien se passer et qu'elle retrouverait sa famille.

Depuis qu'elle était une jeune elleth, Faelhel avait toujours eut des pressentiments étranges. Ils se manifestaient la plupart du temps par un pincement au cœur, comme pour l'avertir de quelque chose et s'avéraient vrais la plupart du temps. Rangeant une épée à une main qu'elle avait choisi dans la réserve dans un fourreau autour de sa taille, elle cligna des yeux et redressa les épaules, le menton tremblant, pour se donner du courage et alla rejoindre les guerriers d'Eryn Galen.

* * *

 

_Plaines de Gundabad_

Au même moment où le Seigneur Thranduil leva la main, les milliers de guerriers derrière la famille royale s'arrêtèrent de marcher immédiatement. Seuls Legolas et Faelhel avaient le droit de se tenir aux côtés de leur Roi. Immobiles et impassibles, ils attendirent patiemment les ordres. Si les Elfes éprouvaient de la peur, ils étaient doués pour le dissimuler. Des plaines de terre battue à perdre de vue s'offrirent à eux.

Les archers étaient au premier rang, les lanciers au second et les escrimeurs au troisième. Des flammes fauves jaillissaient un peu partout et des rugissements brisaient le silence de mort qui normalement régnait sur ces plaines. Il fallait abattre ces Serpents. Plus vite cela sera fait, plus vite leur monde sera préservé.

D'un mouvement sec, Thranduil abaissa la main. Arcs, lances et épées à la main, les Elfes se mirent en route vers les reptiles qu'ils pouvaient apercevoir avec l'aide de leurs vue perçante. Bien qu'ils fussent des milliers d'Elfes, leurs pas légers ne se faisaient pas entendre. Puis soudain, le Seigneur du Vertbois s'arrêta de nouveau lorsqu'ils furent à une bonne distance des Dragons.

-  _Northo !_  (Chargez)

La voix grave et résonante du Roi des Elfes brisa le silence et sans perdre une seconde, les archers levèrent leurs arcs dans un seul mouvement. Legolas leva le sien, fier de pouvoir le brandir et une pluie de flèches s'abattit sur les écailles solides des Dragons présents. Suite à cette attaque, ce fut le chaos total. Des Elfes et des reptiles tombèrent tandis que d'autres furent blessés allant de légèrement à gravement. Ce que Faelhel redoutait arriva, car elle sentit ce pincement au cœur s'estomper.

Le prince du Vertbois s'était retrouvé nez à nez avec un Dragon. Celui-ci n'était pas très grand, une centaine de mètres et il était long sur ses pattes. Une lueur sombre et menaçante brûlait dans son regard jaune. Quant à ses écailles, celles-ci étaient de couleur or foncé et rouge sang. La tête du reptile possédait deux grandes cornes qui lui donnaient l'impression d'être sorti tout droit des feux de la Montagne du Destin.

\- Tu crois pouvoir m'abattre, Elfe?

\- Meurt  _Amlug_  (Dragon) !

\- Oh mais je meurs d'envie de découvrir ce que tu sais faire !

Un rire sonore s'échappa de la large et longue gueule aux dents pointues et acérées du reptile.

Legolas laissa filer une, puis deux flèches. Toutes deux atteignirent leur cible sans pour autant blesser le Dragon. Avec un regard rempli d'arrogance, le Serpent se retourna sur ses pattes arrière d'un geste rapide et habile, leva sa lourde queue écaillée et l'abattit sur l'ellon qui paraissait si petit vu de haut. Sonné par le violent coup, le prince vola en arrière et s'écrasa sur le sol de terre battue, tête première. Une voix féminine s'éleva au même moment où le Dragon fit un pas vers la créature des bois pour l'achever.

\- Vous ne toucherez pas à mon fils ! Je ne le laisserai pas mourir !

Thranduil qui était trop loin pour intervenir et le Serpent se tournèrent vers cette voix pour voir une femme vêtue d'une armure argenté courant vers l'Elfe étendu au sol. Une expression de surprise et d'effroi brisa le masque impassible du Roi lorsqu'il reconnut la femme qu'il aimait avec leur fils. Comment se portait Legolas ? Était-il blessé ? Mort ? À cette dernière pensée, son cœur accéléra le rythme. Le prince ne pouvait pas mourir. Trois cent ans était bien trop jeunes pour un Elfe.

Faelhel portait des pantalons bruns foncés, des bottes de même couleur, une cotte de maille argentée à longues manches, une sorte de cuirasse de métal autour de sa taille fine, une ceinture avec un fourreau et des gantelets autour de ses poignets. Son armure était tachée du sang des siens qu'elle tentait de soigner du mieux qu'elle pouvait, des Dragons qu'elle abattait et du sien qui coulait de ses blessures aux niveaux des bras, jambes et flancs, mais elle était encore vivante, affaiblie, mais vivante.

-  _Legolas ! Est-ce que tu m'entends ?_  Demanda-t-elle en Sindarin, sur le bord des larmes après s'être écroulée aux côtés du prince, prenant son visage entre ses mains délicates.

Sentent un pouls, elle comprit qu'il était seulement inconscient. Du coin de l'œil, Faelhel aperçut l'armure familière de son mari au loin et releva la tête pour lui informer d'un signe de tête positif que leur fils allait bien. Le cœur de Thranduil fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il échangea un regard avec sa Reine. Il se sentit vite rassuré de savoir que Legolas allait bien. Il était vivant. Inconscient, mais vivant. C'était tout ce qui importait pour lui. Mais qu'allait-il advenir de la Dame des bois ? Entre un Dragon et elle, Thranduil savait que les chances de s'en sortir étaient minces. Il ne pouvait pas la perdre. Il ne pouvait pas perdre cette femme qu'il aimait tant.

Furieuse, Faelhel releva la tête vers le reptile et lui lança un regard noir.

\- Vous ! Vous ne le toucherez pas !

\- Oh mais, je tuerai qui bon me semble, ma Reine, ricana-t-il sombrement.

\- Jamais ! cria-t-elle, dégainant son épée à une main. Si vous voulez vous en prendre à lui, il faudra vous en prendre à moi !

\- Très bien !

La Dame s'avança et entailla le torse du Dragon de son épée elfique aiguisée. Le Serpent, quant à lui, lui donna quelques coups de pattes. Laissant échapper un cri de douleur et d'agacement suite à une entaille, le Serpent fit brûler du feu à l'intérieur de lui et le cracha sur l'Elfe pour se débarrasser d'elle. Un cri d'agonie n'eut pas le temps de sortir de la bouche de la belle Elfe qu'elle se retrouva carbonisée. Son corps, ou bien ce qui restait de lui, tomba sur le sol. La Reine des Elfes n'était plus.

Thranduil avait observé de loin le combat. Il aurait voulu intervenir et lui épargner une telle mort, mais même en courant il n'aurait pas réussi à l'atteindre. Tout s'était déroulé bien trop rapidement. Faelhel combattait le Dragon et puis la seconde d'après, elle fut brûlée vive par les flammes de cette créature de l'Ombre.

_Dépourvue de vie._

Thranduil avait perdu la seule femme qu'il aimait. Il était certain qu'elle possédera toujours une emprise sur lui. Il ne retrouvera plus jamais sa tendre et réconfortante étreinte, son regard clair et sincère, son doux visage, son sourire lumineux et n'entendra plus jamais ce rire cristallin qu'il aimait tant. Le pire dans tout cela était que l'amour et la générosité de cette femme ne rempliront désormais plus les bois d'Eryn Galen. Faelhel n'avait jamais hésité à donner à ceux qui en avaient le plus de besoin. Lorsqu'elle était de passage, les jeunes elfes accourraient pour venir la voir. Ce n'était pas possible ! Une personne si douce et forte ne pouvait pas mourir de cette façon, si brutalement et soudainement.

\- Non... non !

Lorsque la réalisation le frappa, le cœur de Thranduil voulu sortir de sa poitrine. Il enjamba quelques corps, la plupart tous carbonisés, puis arriva près de celui de sa Reine. C'était comme si des milliers de couteaux lui transperçaient le corps. Il ne pouvait plus respirer, ni même penser. Il n'y avait plus que la douleur de sa perte. La peau autrefois pâle comme la neige de Faelhel était noircie et brûlée jusqu'aux os par endroits. Sa chevelure noire de jet était brûlée également. Il y avait aussi quelques manques de cheveux sur son crâne par endroits. Thranduil sentit ses yeux lui piquer, mais ravala ses larmes. À quoi bon cela lui servirait-t-il de pleurer ? Elle ne reviendra pas.

Relevant la tête, le Roi des Elfes vit Legolas non loin toujours étendu sur le sol près de sa mère qui l'avait aimé plus que sa propre vie. L'ellon était à présent le seul membre de sa famille qui lui restait. Il était le souffle de vie de Thranduil, la seule personne pour laquelle il respirait encore. Le seigneur d'Eryn Galen aurait voulu rejoindre sa Reine, mais le domaine et son fils avait besoin de lui. Faelhel n'aurait pas voulu que son mari abandonne si facilement. Elle le connaissait trop bien pour savoir que ce n'était pas son genre d'agir de cette façon.

Un rictus attira l'attention du guerrier et il croisa un regard jaune l'observant attentivement. Un pincement si intense et brûlant s'empara du cœur de Thranduil et d'un mouvement déterminé, il prit ses deux fauchons en mains. Il attaqua ensuite cette créature avec pour intention de venger la mort d'une femme qui n'avait pas mérité pas de mourir de manière aussi atroce et pour s'en être prit à son fils, l'une des seules personnes que Thranduil aimait véritablement.

Le Dragon, tout aussi déterminé d'en finir, donnait des coups de pattes griffues, des coups de queue rapides et violents et lançait des fléaux de flammes brûlantes. Le Roi en reçu un sur le visage qui le défigura gravement. Tout le côté gauche était brûlé à vif. En voulant éviter un fléau, le Dragon s'était retourné dans sa direction en continuant de cracher le feu, ce qui eut pour effet d'atteindre le visage du Roi.

Ne voulant pas perdre quelqu'un d'important et de cher à son cœur, Elhadir, un Garde Royal haut placé, intervint entre le reptile et l'Elfe pour empêcher que l'irréversible ne se produise. Les deux hommes étaient ce que les mortels considéreraient des amis.

- _Daro !_  (Arrêtez) Le prince et le royaume ont besoin de vous, mon Seigneur ! Vous devez battre en retraite. Vous n'avez aucune chance contre ce Dragon !

Le reptile secoua la tête légèrement d'un air moqueur et s'envola dans un bruissement d'ailes pour aller rejoindre les siens. Jetant un regard à Legolas, Thranduil devait admettre que son ami avait raison, même plus que raison.

\- Prenez le corps du prince et emmenez-le avec vous. Il a besoin de soin, répondit-il finalement après quelques secondes de réflexion.

Elhadir acquiesça en signe de compréhension et prit avec précaution le corps de Legolas. Il était on peut ainsi dire léger pour un Elfe. Le Garde n'avait aucune difficulté à le porter pour le ramener au domaine d'Eryn Galen. Thranduil, quant à lui, prit celui de la Reine toujours au sol et la porta, voulant être le seul à le faire. Elle méritait des funérailles plus que convenables.

Les bois avaient changés depuis cette bataille où la femme du Roi avait perdue la vie. Ils étaient froids et sombres. Nul n'osait les pénétrer. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace des rayons du soleil à travers les feuilles des arbres. Comme si c'était trop douloureux, comme s'ils rappelaient l'amour et la lumière d'une Reine disparue. Même l'air de la forêt était difficile à respirer. Malgré leur effort à oublier cette nuit, les souvenirs étaient toujours présents dans les esprits des Elfes de la Forêt Noire. Ils n'oublieront jamais. Ils ne pouvaient pas oublier.


End file.
